Corazón frio como la nieve y el metal
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Jia Long solo buscaba desesperadamente escapar de casa, de las reglas de su familia y las decisiones forzados de todos los que lo rodean...Nunca se imagino que escondido entre a nieve, escapes y viejos computadores se encontraría al ser mas extraño y hermoso que jamas se encontró.
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazón frio como la nieve y metal**_

_**1.-El secreto que guarda la nieve **_

-¡Jia Long! ¿Dónde estás-aru?

Vio desde lo alto de un árbol como Yao gritaba su nombre, pero por mas que gritara, Jia Long, no pensaba bajar.

-No dejare que me controles…-murmuro con cierta tristeza al ver como poco a poco se alejaba aquella persona que tanto amaba, casi como una madre.-…lo siento, pero no dejare que me cases con Mei Mei…

Durante un tiempo se quedó en lo alto del árbol, hasta que la voz de Yao ya hace tiempo que no escuchaba y la nieve ya había cubiertos sus pisadas.

Bajó con cuidado del árbol, aun temiendo hacer ruido y que por azares del destino Yao aun estuviera cerca, lo escuchara y lo llevara de vuelta a casa, y tan pronto sus pies pisaron el suelo hecho a correr tan raído como pudo en dirección opuesta a la su casa.

Corrió de un lado a otro y luego subió una pequeña colina, se lanzó desde la , no tan alta, cima y siguió corriendo bajó con algo de cuidado una pendiente, hasta que los arboles empezaron a ser mas y mas comunes y cada vez mas gruesos y frondosos, hasta el punto que bloqueaban su paso.

Por fin se detuvo. Con la respiración entrecortada, los pulmones sintiendo que le atravesaban con cuchillas y el cuerpo enteramente frio y dolorido, debido al cansancio y al aire con tan baja temperatura.

Al cabo de un rato logro regular su reparación por fin dándole una mirada a donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

No sabía y realmente tampoco le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera lejos de la casa, sin embargo , el frío no era muy acogedor y no tenía ni idea de cuánto había corrido pero tenía mucha hambre.

-…Talvez no fue la mejor idea salir sin haber comido antes de la casa…Que mas da…

Se sentó en la nieve y trató de hacer un mapa mental de donde estaba, sin mucho éxito. Hasta ahora lo único que sabía era que estaba lejos de su casa.

Muy lejos.

-¡Hanatamago! ¡Regresa!

La voz de un niño y el ladrido de un perro lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con niño de cejas gruesas, incluso mas que las de el , y cabello rubio sosteniendo una perrita blanca en sus manos.

-Oye…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curioso

-No tengo a donde ir.

-¿Escuchaste Hanatamago? El chico no tiene donde dormir…-el niño pareció quedarse pensando un rato hasta que por fin sonrió y dijo- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Jia Long alzó una ceja y lo miró confundido.

-¿Enserio me dejarías dormir en tu casa?

-Sip. No veo porque no…solo espero que no te importe quedarte algunos días con Arthur, es algo gruñón…me tocaba esta semana estar con el, pero mañana regresó con mama y papa y puedes venir conmigo…a lo mejor papa se confunde un poco pero es bueno y te dejara vivir con nosotros hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir bien –dijo todo con una gran sonrisa y en tono animado.

-…Ok…

No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad…lo peor que podía pasar era que lo corrieran de la casa y probablemente llamen a Yao pero el echaría a correr rápido y lo perdería de nuevo.

Estuvieron caminando algún tiempo sobre la nieve hasta que encontraron una cabaña en medio de todos los arboles.

-Esta es la casa de Arthur. –Dijo el chico entrando a la casa como si nada, invitando a jia Long a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Peter! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas sin mi permiso?!

Jia Long vio a un chico, probablemente de 23 años, parado justo enfrente de …Al parecer Peter, por lo visto muy molesto, con sus grandes cejas fruncidas ( No le sorprendía que fueran familia)

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ¡Hnnnn! Soy un chico grande~

Sinceramente, a Jia Long no le parecía precisamente "de niños grandes" sacar la lengua en un afán de hacer enojar a la otra persona…pero se quedó callado.

-Vamos…amm…

-Jia Long.

-¡Si! Vamos~ por aquí esta el cuarto de lso invitados~

-Espera Peter… ¿Quién es este? –dijo alzando una de sus gruesas cejas.

-Su nombre es Jia Long y no tiene donde quedarse~ le diej que se podía quedar conmigo~

- W-what?! P-Peter …¡Eso no esa bien!  
-Cálmese viejo-dijo tranquilamente Jia Long- No pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo…realmente solo necesito pasar la noche sin que alguien me moleste…me ire mañana en la mañana.

Al contrario de lo que creyó Jia Long, el chico mostro una cara de algo de angustia, para luego cambiarla a una de indiferencia.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, you Bloody Git!

Jia Long prefirió no hacerle caso a este comentario y seguir a Peter en la habitación de invitados.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que ~ Mañana iré con mama y papa ¡Créeme! Ellos dos son mucho mas amables que Arthur~

-Me gustaría ir con ellos…pero creó que a lo mejor seguiré buscando algún lugar a donde ir…o al menos aclarar mis ideas…

-Ok…siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa~

Jia Long soló sonrió y se adentro a la habitación para raídamente caer dormido.

* * *

_Frío_

_Se sentía muy frío_

_Un llanto_

_Era el suyo._

_Se sentía perdido_

_"¿Estas bien?"_

_Esa voz._

_Era hermosa._

_¿De quién era?_

_Se sentía…raro._

* * *

Jia Long se despertó con lagunas voces en el pasillo, al parecer discutiendo.

Curioso se levantó de la cama y se asomó al pasillo sus ojos de inmediato se agrandarón y su cerebro empezó a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Conoces a este chico-aru?

Yao sostenía su foto y en su cara había mucha desesperación, al tiempo que Jia Long pensaba en como escapar.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo me encontró tan rápido? ¡Yao me va a matar cuando me vea! Si no encuentro una manera de salir rápido de aquí voy a termi-"

-No. Largo de mi casa.

-¡Que grosero-aru!

Yao se dio media vuelta y se marchó enojado por la falta de cortesía de Arthur, pero Jia Long no pudo estarle más agradecido.

-¿Porque le mentiste?

-¿Ah?

Jia Long salió del cuarto y encaró a Arthur.

-Solo no lo quería en mi casa. No se largaba le mentí. Punto.

Jia Long no se lo creyó ni en lo más mínimo, pero parecía que el chico no iba a ceder.

-¿Y Peter?

-Se fue a la casa de sus padres.

-Ya veo… ¿Eres su amigo o algo?

-No. Soy su hermano.

Jia Long alzó una ceja.

-Entonces… ¿Porque …?

-No tenemos padres. Yo tomé cargo de esta casa pero no puedo mantener a Peter. Lo adoptó una pareja y ahora vive con ellos. A veces viene a visitarme, pero creo que es mas por sus padres que por mi.

-…Ya veo…Bueno…me voy.

-Espera-dijo Arthur justó en el instante en que Jia Long toco la perilla de la puerta-Toma.

Le lanzó una sin hacerle mucho casó un trozo de tela que afortunadamente Jia Long lorgó atrapar.

-No te congeles, _niño_.

Jia Long sonrió.

-Igualmente, v_iejo_.

Tomó la bufanda y se la amarró al cuello saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Caminó por un buen rato, pasando por un lago que estaba congelado y un viejo roble que parecía bastante fuerte y estañe, hasta que cedió cuenta de que tenía hambre. La casa de Arthur estaba ya lejos y no quería regresar, así que ignoró el ruido de su estómago y siguió caminado.

Pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Peter la noche anterior.

"siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa~"

Bueno, con algo de suerte encontraría su casa y comería algo.

Esperanzado vio como una estructura se alzaba en la colina y corrió hasta ella, para así poder comer algo…si es que lo padres de Peter eran tan buenos como el decía.

-Hey~ Peter~-llamó tocado la puerta

Al no recibir respuesta, dudó si era la casa de los padres de Peter. Lo cual sería raro porque según Yao, solo había otras dos casa en los alrededores.

"Claro, que no sería lo primero en lo que miente…" pensó con amargura.

Jia Long agitó la cabeza y empujo esos pensamientos no queriendo deprimirse en ese momento.

Al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta se adentró a la casa que podría o no ser la de Peter.

Tan pronto entro se dio cuenta que no.

Todo el edificio estaba lleno de computadores, cables y mucho polvo y telarañas.

Jia Long soltó un silbido.

-¿Cuánto tendrán estas cosas~?

Jia Long amaba ese lugar. Y solo había estado ahí. Como uno o dos minutos.

Viejos computadores y maquinas que podrían considerarse reliquias, todas en una misma habitación.

-Vaya, tu si que has sufrido bastante…-dijo pasando su mano sobre uno de los monitores mas pequeños que había, pero obviamente el más usado. Pasó su mano quitándole despacio el polvo, sin embargo no encontró ninguna marca.

-…Que raro…aunque eres viejo te ves de buena calidad…hubiera jurado que eras de una gran compañía…-dijo hablándole a la maquina como si en verdad estuviera viva.-Bueno…no se qué sea este lugar pero es lindo…

Jia Long amaba la tecnología y las computadoras. Eran su vicio y adicción. Si se lo propusiera podría hackear el sistema operativo de algunos de los países…obvio no tan avanzados.

Pasó su mano por alguno que otro monitor y alguno cable hasta que se encontró con eso.

Era una caja. Al parecer blanca pero con ya mucha tierra encima como para que se notara y encima tenía una sabana de seda azul, bastante linda y fina.

"¿Qué podrían estar guardando para que sea tan importante?"  
Decidió dejarlo, no queriendo meterse en esos asuntos y siguió vagando por la habitación.

_watch?v=c_S5uVJDNyk_

En medio de la pared se encontraba un computador enorme que parecía bastante nuevo. Jia Long no resistió y le quito el polvo al teclado para luego hacer lo mismo con la pantalla.

-Vaya…tu si que eres algo bueno…-tomó uno de lso cables que tenía cerca y se acercó al contacto eléctrico –Veamos que puedes hacer…-murmuro al tiempo que enchufaba el cable.

Al instante una luz azul lo envolvió .

Todos los monitores estaban encendidos y al instante el aire acondicionado empezó a funcionar. Aterrado Jia Long pensó en desconectarlo. Pensó en desenchufar rápidamente el cable, correr de vuelta a casa o de Arthur o de Yao o si podía la casa de los padres de Peter, fingir que esto nunca pasó que nunca había entrado esta casa y nunca había enchufado la máquina.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se acercó a la caja que tenía la sabana encima Estaba brillando. Como todos los monitores a su alrededor.

Es posible que…también sea algún tipo de tecnología?"

Su curiosidad no pudo mas y jaló con fuerza la sabana, sorprendiéndose al encontrar dentro de la caja.

Sus dedos se acercaron lentamente y al tocar con la punta de sus dedos la superficie, pero rápidamente la regreso a su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento.

-..Estas frío…

No le importo, como si estuviera en un trance coloco su mano en lentamente en la superficie hasta que estaba su palma estaba completamente en la superficie.

"Es fría…pero es muy suave."

-…Tu…Eres lindo.

Separo su mano de la suave mejilla del muchacho admirando su fino cabello plateado y sus mejillas pálidas.

-…¿Qué eres? …

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar información en la computadora tecla tras tecla feu presionada y aunque Jia Long estaba cansado y hambriento no hizo caso.

Quería saber.

Quería saber que era el.

Quería saber quién era el.

-Con que..-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en su labios-…eso eres…-Pasó su mano por el pelo y luego por su mejilla, hasta que toco su cuello y en el encontró lo que buscaba.

Un pequeño pedazo de metal que sobresalía.

-Yo…te reparare.

* * *

N/A: Por fin ; ^ ; HONGICE BITCHES ~~ por fin logre hace un HongIce T^T AMO ESTA PAREJA e mi OTP! no se tienen algo XD bueno de regresó a la historia...si digo algo podria ser spoiler así que nada mas lean ahhh y si ven una falta de ortografía me avisan ;D y si quieren dejar un review son totalmente libres de hacerlo :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corazón frío como la nieve y el metal**_

_**2.**_**-¿Que eres? **

Iniciación del sistema activada. Favor de ingresar contraseña-

Dijo la voz dulce de una persona a la cual Jia Long en tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado.

-ER43TYU09-NOR

Aceptado.

-Vamos…por favor despierta.

Miró fijamente al chico enfrente suyo. Había pasado casi todo el dia conectando cables, buscando entre archivos y diseños todo para poderlo reparar.

Las luces a un costado de la extraña caja donde se encontraba el chico, empezaban a encenderse, dándole a entender a Jia Long, que se estaba cargando, por lo visto en mas o menos una o dos horas estaría completo, solo faltaba esperar.

A que despertara.

Pasó su mano de nueva cuenta por su mejilla. Lo había hecho ya mas de las que se molestaba en contar, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ese chico simplemente era cautivador, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

-Buuu~ Adivina quien soy-una voz dulce lo llamó cubriendo sus ojos.

Jia Long abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, se quitó las manos de los ojos y salto de la silla en la que estaba y se colocó de forma defensiva enfrente de la caja donde estaba el chico.

-¡Tranquilo! No pienso lastimarte~

Su mirada se llenó de enojo.

-Vete de aquí-dijo amargamente volteando a un computador y empezar a teclear en busca de información.-Y si está cerca Yao igual dile que se vaya.

-¡No me trates tan fríamente! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Y Yao no bien conmigo soy lo suficientemente grande como para buscarte sola.

-Si, claro-dijo sarcásticamente mientras había una carpeta con un montón de fotos de fuentes de energía diversas.

-No seas amargado-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Solo regresemos a casa para que así todo sea mejo-

-Mejor para ti. –Dijo cortándola.- A mi no me emociona para nada el hecho de casarme con mi hermana.

-¡¿Crees que a mi si?! Yo solo quiero vivir tranquilamente.

-Mei, no esta bien que nos controle así…

-¡Eso que importa! ¡Yo solo quiero que me deje tranquila!  
-No lo lograras cediendo. Si sigues así seguirá controlándonos y no podremos hacer nada.

-¡No seas absurdo! ¡Yao nos ama y sabe que es lo mejor para nosotros!  
-¡Eso cree el!

-¡Jia Long! ¡Por favor regresa a casa!

-Mei...-dijo en un suspiro.- Escucha…

-¡No! ¡Tu escucha! ¡Yao es-!

-Iniciando sistema.

Ambos se congelaron en su sitio al escuchar una suave y profunda voz resonar en la habitación.

-¿J-Jia-L-Long?-tartamudeo Mei Mei al escuchar una voz provenir de la nada, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Empieza la inspeccón del sistema.

Mei Mei miro de reojo a Jia Long, sorprendiéndose al ver como su mirada se volvía sería, cosas realmente rara en el.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

-Inspección del sistema iniciado.-la voz volvió a decir, y Jia Long se fue acercando a la caja, alterando a Mei Mei.

-¿¡Que haces!?-dijo-susurro por el miedo.

Jia Long solo alzó el dedo en señal de que guardara silencio y así lo hizó.

-¿Esta funcionando correctamente tu sistema?

-Si

-¿Hay algún problema con tu cuerpo?

-Ninguno

-¿Todo se encuentra en buen estado?

-Si.

-Abre los ojos.

-Jia Long, c-creo que…

-Lindo…

-¿Eh?-Mei Mei dijo confundida, su mirada se suavizó al ver a Jia Long mirando fijamente a lo que fuera que estaba dentro de la caja.

-Levántate.

Mei Mei dió un salto hacia atrás al ver al chico salir de la caja.

-¿Q-quién eres?-preguntó con algo de miedo al ver al extraño chico con la mirada fija en ella.

-Modelo 3MI1-dijo con una voz fría que mando escalofríos a la espalda de Mei Mei.

-J-Jia L-Long…

-No te hará daño.-dijo acercándose al computador y empezar a teclear .

-¿Eh?

Hace algunos años-comenzó a explicar jia Long - Mathias Køhler un científico muy inteligente y capaz pero que no era conocido desarrollo un organismo sintético antropomorfo cuyo objetivo era mimetizar la apariencia y conducta humana. Fue un proyecto fallido. El científico murió sin poder terminar ninguno de sus modelos y su cuerpo no se ha podido encontrar. Se crearon dos unidades. La primera fue el Modelo LK45 que no ha sido encontrado, se cree que alguien lo robo del laboratorio poco después de la muerte de este personaje.

Jia Long abrió un documento y al instante se vio el dibujo del chico en el computador.

- Modelo 3MI1.-dijó con orgullo- La segunda unidad creada por Mathias Køhler…Eso es el.

Mei Mei miró perpleja a Jia Long.

-Sabes que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste ¿Verdad?...

-Si, solo quería lucirme-dijo recargándose en la silla para mirar de reojo a Mei Mei, quien estaba hecha una bolo de enojo- Básicamente l chico es un androide incompleto. La persona que lo creó murió antes de terminarlo a el y al otro androide al cual, parece ser lo robaron. Yo lo reparé y ahora funciona isn embargo sigue incompleto…

Pero…-dijo mirando de arriba abajo al chico.-A mi me parece que esta bien…

-Lo que le falta no es algo físico.-Dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose al chico .Colocando su dedo en el pecho.-Es un corazón.

La cara de Mei Mei se puso blanca y empezó a temblar.

-E-eso quiere dec-cir que me p-puede matar a s-s-sangre fría e-en cualquier momento-to…

-Si

Mei Mei casi se desmaya.

-Pero no lo hará. Su programación no esta diseñada para la pelea. Esta diseñada mas como una compañía.

-¿Compañía?

-Es decir solo puede hablar y moverse de forma coordinada. Pero debido a que no tiene corazón no pone el alma en eso y solo responde con monosílabos.

-Ya veo…-dijo soltando un suspiro y viendo como Jia Long empezaba a checar algo con la computadora-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿No vas a volver a la casa?

-¿Para que? –dijo dándose la vuelta y encarar a Mei Mei.-¿Para casarme contigo?

-Para que se lo expliquemos a Yao.-dijo mirándolo con cierto enojo.-Se ve que te agrada mcuho estar aquí…Hay que hablarlo con sensei…

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Ha! No te creas demaciado niño A mi no me interesa casarme contigo, son puras ideas de sensei.

-…el no me escucha…

-¡Te escuchará!

-Mei Mei-dijo algo cansado

-Jia Long, inténtalo…

-No qui-

La visón de Jia Long se empezó a poner borrosa mientras recordaba el hecho de que hace mas de 3 días que no comía nada y que apenas dormía sumado al cansancio de estar todo el día pegado al computador y tratar de descifrar los misterios del chico.

-¡Jia Long!-gritó Mei Mei al ver como este se desmayaba.-¿Necesito hacer algo! ¿Lo llevaré con sensei? ¡No! …se enojaría conmigo…ammm…

-¿Master?-Mei Mei se volteó para ver al chico parado justo atrás de ella mirando a Jia Long fijamente. Camino lentamente hacia el y se arrodillo-¿Eres tu mi creador?...

-Oye, chico…¿De casualidad sabrás como cuanta gente vive aquí?

-Si.

-…-Durante un rato se quedó esperando mas información hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con una persona normal-¿Me podrías decir quien?

-Si

-…-Mei Mei quería darse una golpe con su mano.- ¿Me las dices, por favor?

-Si. Hay una pareja de chicas en una casa a 10 km de aquí, un chico que vive solo a 5 km y una familia a 50 km…

-El mas cercano es el chico que vive solo…¿Me podrías dar sus dat0s?

-Si

-…Te pediré un favor cada vez que pregunte preguntas de ese tipo dime las opciones ¿Si?

-Entendido. Arthur Kirkland de 23 años de edad , no tiene padres, soltero, un hermano de 12 años que tiene madres adoptivas .

-…No perdemos nada…Quédate aquí, por favor y cuida de Jia Long.

-Entendido.

Mei Mei salió corriendo en busca de aquella persona que le podría ayudar.

-… ¿Tu…eres mi creador?

Durante un segundo dentro de esos fríos y opacos ojos de color violeta se vio un pequeño destello de luz.

-Gracias…

* * *

N/A: Wiiii~~ Amó escribir -3- aunque a nadie le importe que coño escribo (perdonad mi vocabulario) en fin este capitulo fue divertido ! de hacer ...y supongo que (si son otakus y/o fans de vocaloid) habrán notado que la histoia se parece un poco a la de kokoro kiseki...si no ya lo saben :D sería bueno qeu escuchen la canción mientras leen los capitulos...y no se enojen con Mei Mei ! por favor ! ella no es mala independientemente de lo qeu haga en los proximos capitulos ...no la odien ! ...bueno tampoco será tan mala si de verdad quisiera que odiara un personaje pondría a Seychelles :D jue horrible yo. buscando en deviantart "HongKong Hetalia" Primera imagen HongKong y seycchelles mi OTP: HongIce a mas no poder ..de por si le guardo rencor a seychelles por lo de el juego...ya sabrán como me puse :3 no siempre soy un angelito bañando en miel de maple ~~ MIEL MATA DIABETICOS! amo esa jodida miel ;D y se la pondré a mis historias :3 wuajajaj cuidense diabeticos !


	3. Chapter 3

_**CORAZÓN TAN FRIO COMO LA NIEVE Y EL META**__**L**_

_**3.-Sus ojos...**_

Jia Long se despertó con el aroma de pan quemado y té.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Volteó de un lado a otro tratando de recordar donde estaba sin mucho éxito.

-¿Ya te despertaste? Si que duermes mucho…

Alzó la mirada para encontrar a Arthur mirándolo desde la puerta del cuarto. Jia Long solo sonrió burlonamente, como era su costumbre, y de inmediato recordó lo sucedido.

Se había desmayado del cansancio y hambre después de tratar de correr a Mei Mei del laboratorio donde esta-

-¡¿Dónde esta?!-dijo levantándose de golpe, solo consiguiendo marearse, un dolor de cabeza y que Arthur se preocupara, aunque obviamente no lo diría ni lo expresará.

-¿Hablas de la chica de traje rosa? –Preguntó regresando a la cama a Jia Long y le daba unas pastillas para el dolor.-Ella tiene rato qu-

-No-dijo a secas tomando rápidamente las pastillas y mirar a Arthur seriamente- El chico de cabello gris y ojos morados.

-¿Hablas del chico que acompañaba a la chica de rosa?

- …Si ¿Donde esta? Lo tengo que ver.

-No te preocupes esta en la habitación de ha lado hablando con la chica de rosa…Mei Mei ¿Me equivoco?¿Es tu amiga?

-Desafortunadamente es mi hermana.

-A mi me parece buena chica.

-Lo es. Hasta que te metes con su obsesión…

-¿Obsesión?

-No necesitas ni quieres saberlo…

-Esta bien…

-Necesito verlos.-dijo levantándose de nueva cuenta solo para regresar a la cama debido a Arthur.

-No te vas a levantar. Estas enfermo y muy débil. Ellos pueden venir, para aca.

-Emil es demasiado delicado-dijo con un tono de severidad que le sorprendió.-No quiero forzarlo.

-Tu tampoco te debes forzar y son unos cuantos pasos dudo mucho que le pueda pasar algo. Además esta con Mei Mei.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa-dijo en un murmullo.

-¡Jia Long!-Mei Mei corrió hasta donde se encontraba acostado Jia Long y se tiro encima de el.-¡Idiota! ¡Me preocupaste mucho! ¡¿A quien se le ocurre salir de casa y no comer y para colmo ponerse a trabajar todo el dia con trabajos que son para universitarios tu apenas estando en secundaria?!

-Mei Mei deja de llorar.-Dijo rodando lo ojos.-No fue para tanto…

-¿¡Que no fue para tanto?!-dijo agitándolo descontroladamente en un intento de que ,según ella, entrara en razón-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-De hecho. –interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas-Sus signos vitales estaban débiles pero aún funcionastes Su cuerpo aún no terminaba de consumir las grasas y mucho menos las de sus músculos por lo cual aún le quedaban cerca de una semana para morir de hambre y su cuerpo no estaba en malas condiciones.-Mei Mei se le quedó viendo confundida-En pocas palabras tenía unos dos o tres días antes de que su estado se volviera critico y aún así con comida alta en grasa y descanso adecuado podría haber vivido. Lo que probablemente mas lo puso en daño fue la comida que le trataron de dar cuando llego…

-¡No insultes mi comida!-gritó desde afuera Arthur.

-Ahí esta…-dijo quitándose de encima a Mei Mei.-No me paso nada.

-¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a el?

-3M1L-dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre mandándole una mirada asesina a Mei Mei quien no entendió la razón de esta-Es una unidad que contiene una base de datos realmente amplia además de que está capacitado para la recepción y procesamiento datos convirtiéndolos en información útil . El también tiene la capacidad de ejecutar con exactitud, rapidez lo indicado por un usuario o automáticamente por otro programa, una gran variedad de secuencias o rutinas de instrucciones que son ordenadas, organizadas y sistematizadas en función a una amplia gama de aplicaciones prácticas y precisamente determinadas, proceso al cual se le ha denominado con el nombre de programación y al que lo realiza se le llama programa-.

-¡Habla en chino por lo menos!-gritó desesperada por Mei Mei al no entender nada de lo que Jia Long decía, mientras el solo sonreía orgulloso de su saber.

-Tā shì yīgè dānyuán, qí bāohán yīgè zhēnzhèng de quánmiàn de shùjùkù, zài jiā shàng tā shì nénggòu jiēshōu hé chǔlǐ jiāng shùjù zhuǎnhuà wéi yǒuyòng de xìnxī. Tā yěyǒu nénglì zhǔnquè yùnxíng, sùdù yóu yònghù huò zìdòng dì bèi lìng yīgè chéngxù, xùliè de gè zhǒng zhǐlìng huò páiliè de lì chéng, yǒu zǔzhī hé xìtǒng huà gēnjù guǎngfàn de shíjì yìngyòng, bìng jīngquè de quèdìng zhǐshì , Yǐ bèi chēng wèi gāi jiémù dì míngchēng shí, tā bèi chēng wèi chéngshì zhíxíng guòchéng.

Jia Long se hecho a reir.

-¡No es gracioso!-gritó desesperada Mei Mei.

-Emil es un computador-dijo Jia Long-debido a esto recibe órdenes y las traducirá tal cual. No entiende las expresiones humanas. Si les dices "Habla en chino" Te hablara en chino.

-Eso explica mucho…

-En cualquier caso…3M1L. ¿Cuánta carga tienes?

-2%

-Mierda…

-¿Qué sucede Jia Long?

-Sucede que solo tiene dos días de batería…

-No hay problema~ Tan pronto te recuperes lo cargas de nuevo.

-Mei Mei-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- 3MI1 es un unidad muy delicada. Para empezar, es apenas un prototipo, contiene muchas fallas y errores que puede provocar que en cualquier momento sin razón aparente deje de funcionar. Súmale a eso que su sistema a estado inutilizado por más de 10 años y no precisamente en las mejores condiciones .Apenas logre hacerlo funcionar con las notas originales del profesor Køhler y corre el riesgo que si su batería se descarga totalmente pueda dejar de funcionar permanentemente.

-…Vamos Jia Long, es solo un robot.

-No Mei Mei. El es mas que eso.-dijo levantándose de la cama, empujándola ligeramente.- 3M1L, es un ser humano.

-¿No que era un robot?-dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-…Fue diseñado para ser un humano… y eso es lo que haré, Mei Mei.

-¿Ah?

- Køhler, buscaba crear vida y lo logró pero no logró reproducir lo que hay dentro. Los sentimientos.. Esta vez es mi objetivo lograr esto y crear a un ser humano perfecto.

-Jia Long…Estas loco.

-Necesito regresar al laboratorio.

-¡No! Estas muy débil…

-Soy completamente capaz de moverme por mi cuanta y recargarme solo.

Ambos voltearon a ver al robot mirándolos fijamente con una expresión y voz fría.

-…J-Jia Long…-volvió a tartumudear.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-…¿Tienes activado tu sistema de comunicación?

-Afirmativo.

-Llámame en una hora si no lo haces saldré a buscarte.

-Entendido.

Con eso salió de la habitación.

-¡Jia Long! ¡¿No que te importaba mucho?!

-Si lo hace.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Sus ojos…-Mei Mei lo miró confundida.- Parecían... que rogaban libertad...

* * *

N/A: Ok tengo que empezar a trabajar en mis otros proyectos ._. Se que no es muy largo pero se me secarón las bueno espero poder hacer uno mas lagro o por lo menos adelantarle a las demas XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Corazón frío como la nieve y el metal**_

_**4.- Un pequeño momento**_

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la chica de rosa?-preguntó Arthur entrando en la habitación de Jia Long, con dos tazas de té en la mano.

-Se fue a casa…Yao, mandaría a toda la policía, si Mei Mei también desapareciera y no tardaría en encontrarnos.-dijo tranquilo, mientras quitaba parte de la espalda de 3M1L, para poder ver los cables en su interior.- Esto es bastante complicado…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó dejando la taza de té al lado de Jia Long.

-Los planos del profesor Køhler están incompletos, y varios de los cálculos están mal hechos. Esto no me sirve. Tendré que empezar de cero.

-Ya veo…Oye… ¿N-o quieres darte una ducha? Y-ya tienes varios días aquí, seguro te… y-y…

-No tengo ropa limpia aquí.

-Creo que tengo algo de ropa que te puede quedar…N-no que me importe si no la usas.

Jia Long se volteo y miro a Arthur a los ojos.

-Gracias, viejo.

Arthur sonrió para luego de inmediato fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

-¿A quién el llamas viejo?

Con eso salió del cuarto y dejo a Jia Long y 3M1L solos.

-Vamos a ver si tu memoria aun funciona… ¿Quién te creo?

-Mathias.

-Solo recuerda el nombre… ¿Qué recuerdas del?

-Él era…un idiota.

-¿Eh?-Jia Long se puso enfrente de 3M1L y miro con atención su cara.

-Ruidoso, arrogante y molesto.

-Interesante…-dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Un ceño fruncido. Pequeño pero para Jia Long era muy notable…y de hecho bastante tierno.

-¿A quién más recuerdas?

-Lukas…

Jia Long no recordaba haber visto ese nombre en los registros.

-¿Quién es él?

-…mi hermano.

-¿Cómo era él?

"¿Hermano? ¿Hablara del otro androide?"  
-Molesto.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El ceño fruncido.

-¿Algo más?

"Si lo hago recordar más personas y cosa podre sacar más expresiones de el"

-Berwarld y Tino.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Amables.

Nada. Entonces, ellos no significaban mucho.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo me llamo?

-... Ingrese código de usuario.

Jia Long frunció el ceño.

De todos ellos hablaba normal, como si no fuera una máquina. Hablaba de ellos como si fuera una persona normal.

-Jia Long Wang.

-Aceptado.

-Lindo…

No lo resistió. Era la verdad, después de todo.

-Deje…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Molesto…

-¿Enserio? –Sonrió de lado.- ¿Nada más? ¿No sexy? ¿ Guapo? ¿Listo?

3M1L se quedó callado.

Y ese fue el momento vio, lo que Jia Long, pensó, fue la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

3M1L se había sonrojado.

Y sí que se veía lindo.

"Creo que encontré mi nuevo hobby"

* * *

N/A: Corto, pero bueno...


End file.
